


Drugged Up

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have been hunting with a teenage girl for three years and Dean has taken on a more parental role, getting pissed when he finds out she was at yet another bar with her fake ID getting unreasonably drunk for what felt like months on end. It would have to stop, she has to go to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugged Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, it isn't that great but I hope you like it. Leave a comment and I'll try to read every one.

Sitting in the dark bar I heard a rabble behind me but kept my head down, I didn’t want trouble. I was here just to relax. That was until a hand grabbed my back and pulled me off of my bar stool, making me face them. And as I looked up the one man I had been avoiding stood looking down at me, Dean Winchester. I cursed internally as I saw Sam behind him looking just as pissed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean snapped and I shoved him away turning back to my drink, “You’re only eighteen!” he hissed and I smiled sweetly back.

“Not according to my ID.” I smirked and Dean glared as my smile turned sour, “Now… leave me alone Winchester.”

I shoved him away and grabbed my shot of vodka smiling as the burning feeling reminded me why I had come to this run down hole in the first place. I motioned to the barman who passed me another three shots. I smiled sweetly and passed him the money before taking two of the three shots as I felt Dean move from behind me and as I reached for my third shot it was gone. Looking at the older Winchester I glared and he pulled me out of the bar and to his impala. He tried to shove me into the back of the car but I turned and slapped him shoving him away and walking off. The wind whipped around my body as I felt a slight dizziness come over me, I reached my motorbike and climbed onto it, grabbing my helmet before looking at Dean who walked over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me off of the bike and into his arms.

“Let go of me creep!” I yelled and stumbled slightly, I was too dizzy and unsteady for the little I had had to drink. I paused and cursed, “Dean… I wanna go home…” I mumbled and leaned into him as he sighed and walked me to Baby helping me into the back seat as he climbed into the front, “Hey… that guy out there looks like you Dean…” I giggled and paused looking at the guy and freezing.

“I ain’t Dean darlin’” the man in the drivers seat smirked, “And you ain’t goin’ nowhere…”

“If I ain’t going nowhere I must be going somewhere,” I smirked and kicked the door but I was so tired, “No…NO!” I screamed as I felt the man force something down my throat and I passed out in his back seat the last thing I saw was the real Dean move towards Baby.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I woke up with my back against a pole and my wrists tied tight together, looking around I noticed the room was empty. I paused and rolled my eyes feeling my switchblade in my back pocket, pulling it out I began cutting through the ropes, listening for movement. As I was about to finish cutting through the rope a door slammed open and I hid the blade glaring at the man who walked in and looked down at me smirking. I glared as he bent down and grabbed my jaw making me look at him.

“You are the perfect bait for those Winchesters…” he smirked and slammed my head back against the pole, “And then you’ll be the perfect lunch…”

“Shame you won’t last to lunch time,” I glared and he laughed, “You’ve taken me… you want to anger the Winchesters?” I laughed and the man turned glaring as his claws grew and he slapped me, leaving long gashes in my cheek.

The man walked away and sat on a mouldy old sofa as I glared at him, we were waiting for the Winchesters, and I knew that now I couldn’t use my switchblade otherwise he’d know. I watched him and he stared lazily at the door. Listening to the silence we both heard quiet footsteps and I smirked. As the footsteps became louder I used my switchblade to cut the ropes, and as I stood the door opened. The monster only smirked as he darted behind me and held me in his arms holding my own blade against my throat. I looked over to the door where Sam and Dean stood glaring.

“Tell them to put the guns down or you’re dead…” He hissed into my ear.

I laughed and looked to Sam, “You put that gun down and I’ll kill you Sammy…” I smirked and grabbed my knife before moving and flipping him over me so he landed hard on his back before I held him down and held my knife to his throat, “Dean how do I kill it?” I asked.

“Silver bullet to the heart!” Dean called back so I moved aside and he shot the thing through the chest as I groaned and stood, stumbling slightly as the adrenaline wore off and I was left dizzy and drugged up, as I stumbled I felt someone’s strong arms grab me and sigh picking me up.


End file.
